Confused
by HermioneGurl89
Summary: It's the trio's sixth year...Hermione and Ginny are unsure of their feelings for some of their closest friends. HermioneRon and GinnyHarry...It's my first fanfic. Please r and r!
1. Default Chapter

**Awakening**

Sirius was falling….Slowly, but still falling. Hermione rushed forward to help him. She was too late, but just before he disappeared behind the veil Hermione noticed that it was wasn't Sirius that was falling…….._it was Ron!_ "Ron!!!!!!!" she yelled. Then, suddenly, someone began to shake Hermione. She began to fight back. "Stop, stop, we've got to save him."

Hermione opened her eyes. Ginny was standing over her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Nothing, go back to sleep Gin. I was just having a bad dream…that's all."

"Okay…..maybe you ate too much at the feast. Sometimes indigestion can do that to you. Let me know if you need anything."

Hermione looked out her window. The clock said 2 a.m. She shivered. She'd been having that dream all summer. Now, on her first day back at Hogwarts she'd had it again. She couldn't imagine why. She hadn't even been there when Sirius died. She'd been unconscious. Harry had told her about it later. And why did she keep seeing Ron's face in place of Sirius? I mean, sure, Ron was one of her best friends, but that was all, right? Hermione wasn't so sure anymore. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'just maybe I care for him as more than a friend. She didn't know. For the first time in her life, Hermione was…confused. The clock now read 2:30. 'Bloody hell,' she thought, 'I've got an 8:00 Arithmancy class tommorow. I'd better get some sleep.'

Ginny looked up. Hermione had finally gone back to sleep. Ginny sighed. She got up, put on her robe and her slippers, and went down to the common room. She hadn't had a proper night's sleep since Harry had come back to the Burrow that August.

All through her 1st and 2nd years at Hogwarts Ginny had harbored a very strong crush for Harry, but in her 3rd year Ginny had given up on Harry. It was obvious that Harry only viewed her as his best friend's little sister and besides, he had liked Cho. Ginny had gone to the Yule Ball with Neville. It wasn't that Neville wasn't a very sweet boy, he just wasn't Harry. And anyways, Neville said himself that he'd only asked her as a friend. Then she'd gone out with that Michael Corner. What a mistake that was! She'd wasted almost her whole 4th year on him. Then Dean Thomas had asked her out and she'd figured "Why not? He likes me doesn't he?"

But then, they all went through that ordeal at the Ministry and Ginny had known she still had feelings for Harry. He was brave and kind, and oh, who was she kidding? She didn't even need to explain why. The fact that he was Harry was enough. And when Harry had returned to the Burrow that summer…..He was ten times better looking than ever before. Ginny had realized that she couldn't deny it any longer….she was in love with Harry. She'd broken up with Dean just that evening. "Oh, this is hopeless," she complained aloud.

"What's hopeless?" a voice behind her asked.

Ginny jumped. It was Harry. She'd been so enwrapped in her thoughts she hadn't noticed him coming down the stairs. "Oh nothing," she lied, "Trying to sleep, that's all."

"I know, " Harry whispered, "I haven't slept since….since.." His voice broke.

"You don't have to say it Harry. I know." Ginny had felt sad after Sirius' death, but she couldn't imagine Harry's devastation. He had lost the last semblance of family he'd had when Sirius died. "Well, goodnight Harry."

Ginny was already halfway up the stairs and she didn't hear Harry's whispered reply:

"Goodnight then, Ginny, dear."

This was supposed to be a new chapter, but i'm still figuring things out....

**The Green Eyed Monster**

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville were all sitting eating breakfast when Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone! I trust you all had a pleasant welcome back feat last night. I would like to announce that the staff and I have decided that in order to lighten the tension many of you have regarding Voldemort's return we are going to have a welcome back dance on Friday. Dress robes are of course required. Thank you."

"Lighten the tension, "Neville squeaked, "The thought of finding a date heightens it."

"No kidding," muttered Harry.

"Well," said Ron as he stuffed more food in his mouth, "I'm going to ask someone right now, so I don't get stuck with scraps like at the Yule Ball."

"Hmmmph," sniffed Hermione.

"I'm going to ask Lavender," said Ron, "Have you seen her Harry? She, um, grew quite a bit this summer if you know what I mean and…wow, she is wicked hot!"

Hermione slammed her fork down and stood up. "I'm going to the library to write a letter to Viktor." She glared at Ron and stormed away.

"What's wrong with her?" mumbled Ron through a mouth full of food.

"Well," said Harry, "you were rather, er, blunt. She was probably offended by what you said."

"Offended?!!" said Ron, "Well, she shouldn't be. She should realize that I'm a sixteen year old boy. And what's writing a letter to Vicky got to do with anything anyway?"

Ginny snorted into her plate. Her brother was so blind!

Ron ignored her. "Hey Harry," he said, "You should ask Loony Lovegood. She's rather fond of you."

"I don't know who I'm asking yet," said Harry. He turned to Ginny, "I suppose you'll be going with Dean?"

Ginny got a queer look in her eye. "We broke up…..I-I gotta go get my books." Ginny got up and walked away as quickly as possible.

Harry and Ron stared after her.

"Broke up?" asked Ron, "He's all she talked about all summer."

Harry shrugged, "Things change."

"Girls," muttered Neville.

This is a new chapter as well

**Thoughts**

Ginny got out into the hall and began to run. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Harry: his jet black hair, his emerald eyes, his bravery, his loyalty, and his sacrifice for his friends. It was too much to bear. She knew she had no chance with him, but she couldn't help it. She loved him. Why had he asked her who she was going to the dance with? Why should he care? She was Ron's little sister. That's all she was to Harry and all she'd ever be. Right? Ginny began to cry. She sobbed her way through the Gryffindor porthole and flopped down in front of the common room fire to have a good cry.

Hermione was lying on her bed sobbing. She couldn't believe the way Ron was acting. She'd never known him to be so crude. Sure Ron was lacking in tact, but the comment he'd just made about Lavender was out of character….even for Ron. "Why was he acting this way?" she wondered. "Is it just the hormones of a sixteen year old boy." Somehow Hermione doubted it. She wished Ron knew how much it hurt her when he talked about another girl the way he just had.

She'd only made that comment about Viktor to make Ron jealous. Hermione hadn't even written Viktor since last year. They'd both decided that the distance and the age difference was too much. Hermione screamed into her pillow. It was too hopeless to think about. Ron didn't know how much she cared and he never would.

She'd began to think of everything she loved about him: his red hair, his lack of tact, all the times he'd made her laugh, his undying devotion to his friends, that time in their first year when he sacrificed himself in order to let Harry and her go on. The more she thought about him the more she fell in love with her best friend. She wanted to kiss him…passionately and for a long time.

She clung to her pillow whispering, 'I love you Ron.' She knew she'd miss Herbology, but she couldn't face Ron with her eyes all red and puffy. Hermione drifted off to sleep in a sea of red hair hearing his silly laugh.


	2. Herbology

**Herbology**

Harry, Ron, and Neville were standing in the green house waiting for class to start.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know, Ron. This is odd of her to miss class on the first day."

Just then Lavender walked in. Ron looked at Harry. "I'm making my move. Oy, Lavender."

She turned.

"Want to go to the dance with me?"

She thought about it for a second. "As long as you get new dress robes, yes."

"Hey Lavender!"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Actually Harry," she winced, "I have. She was sleeping and it looked like she'd been crying….a lot."

"Oh….thanks"

Harry turned back to Ron and Neville. "Hermione's been out of it lately. She seems like she's really upset about something."

"Probably PMS," said Ron

Harry and Neville glared at him.

"What!"

"Or maybe it's those comments you keep making," growled Harry.

"C'mon guys," said Neville, "Don't worry about it. She's probably just stressed about school starting again."

"Yeah, probably." But Harry wasn't so sure

"Speaking of girl's acting weird…"

"Yes Neville?" asked Ron.

"What was with your sister this morning?"

"Oh, I dunno. Upset about Dean I guess."

Dean walked up behind then, "Why? She broke up with me."

"What!" asked all three. Now both Harry and Ron were really confused.


	3. Common Room Commotion

**Common Room Commotion**

Ginny was staring at Harry from across the room. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She always looked away when he looked up, but what she didn't realize was that he was doing the exact same thing as her.

Harry sighed. Ron was explaining the Herbology lesson to Hermione. He turned back to staring at Ginny. Gosh, she was beautiful. Her eyes looked red and puffy as if she had been crying. Harry wondered what it had been about. All the same, he wished he could hold and comfort her and tell her everything would be alright because he loved her and would always be there. But, no matter, according to Hermione, Ginny had given up on him ages ago. He'd realized too late that everything he wanted was right in front of him.

"Stop Ron! That's awful! Quit saying things like that."

"Well, if it bothers you than don't listen…."

"Don't listen! No, you listen-."

"Forget it Hermione! I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch. I don't have to listen to you!" And with that, Ron stormed out of the common room.

Hermione's eyes were welling with tears. She slammed her books shut and attempted to go upstairs before she broke down completely.

"Hermione, wait!"

It was Harry. "Let's go for a walk, okay?" Slowly, Hermione nodded in agreement.


	4. A Talk

**A Talk**

Harry and Hermione were walking around the lake. "Hermione, what's up? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I don't know if I can or want to tell you."

"Fine….I won't push it, but just know that I'm worried about you."

Hermione looked at Harry and collapsed into a sobbing heap. "Shhhh, shhh…it's alright. 'Mione, what's wrong?"

"I-I just want him to care. I want him to hold me and tell me he loves me. I just wish I could reach him somehow." Hermione looked up and saw deep understanding in Harry's eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Harry, I had no idea…I thought you were over Cho."

"No 'Mione, not Cho, it's Gi-G…"

"Ginny." Hermione finished for him.

"It's hopeless," he moaned.

'You have no idea,' she thought. "Why Harry? I said she'd given up on you, not that she didn't like you anymore."

"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered, "but I thought that, but, what? Huh?"

"Well, I'm not making any promises Harry. She hasn't said anything, but whenever I mention your name she gets this queer look in her eye."

"Well Merlin's beard!" Harry was stunned. Suddenly, life didn't seem so utterly hopeless anymore.

"Well, at least you're happy," Hermione sighed. Harry could tell Hermione didn't really feel like talking anymore, so he gave her a quick hug and silently they returned to the common room.


	5. A Surprise

**A Surprise**

It was late Thursday night and yet again Harry and Ginny were the only ones in the common room. Tomorrow was the dance. Harry still didn't have a date. Neither did Hermione, but she had said she preferred to go alone. He and Ginny were talking.

"How've you been Harry? I know it's been tough since June, but you seem better."

"I'm okay….I guess. I still miss him….a lot…almost more than my parents…I suppose that's cause I never really knew mum and dad."

"Yeah…I know…I didn't know him that well, but he seemed like a great guy."

"Yeah," Harry's voice cracked, "….he was." Slowly, silently, Harry began to cry.

Ginny's heart went out to Harry…Well, more than usual. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. "It's okay Harry."

"It's not fair….Every one I care about he kills… Why? Why am I the 'boy who lived?' Couldn't it have been someone else?"

"You know Harry, I don't think so. I think you're the only one here who could've made it this far."

Harry stopped crying and looked up. He took Ginny's hands. He gazed into her gorgeous green eyes…they were the color of the sea, not ugly, frog green like his. "God Gin, you're beautiful…"

And her kissed her. Ginny slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. It was long, passionate, and altogether wonderful. When they finally stopped, Ginny said, "Oh Harry, you don't know how long I've waited for you to do that."

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Of course!" They kissed again and headed to their separate dormitories.


	6. Danger

**Danger**

It was late Friday night. The dance had ended about an hour ago, although Hermione had left over 3 hours ago. She'd gone to hide out in the library because e she'd gotten tired of watching Ron and Lavender dance together. It had been too much for her to watch her best friend, who she just happened to be in love with, dance with another girl. She'd decided that she was done crying and was on her way up to the common room to go to bed.

Suddenly, she felt the air in the library change. She'd had an empty, lonely feeling all night, but now she felt a deep sense of foreboding. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to run. Suddenly, someone grabbed and twisted her wrist. The heavy scent of Firewhisky filled her nose. She was forced to turn around and found herself facing….

Draco Malfoy. He smelled terrible and was obviously drunk. He wrapped his open arm around her waist and drew her forcefully towards him. She turned her face away in disgust.

"What's the matter Mudblood?" he snickered, "Don't you want to have a little fun. A pureblood like me….It's the best you'll ever get." Hermione's eyes widened with fear as he tightened his grip on her.

"Help! Somebody! By the library." Malfoy stopped her screaming with a kiss. She tried to wrestle away from him and managed to free on of her hands. She slapped him and he broke away.

"No body denies me," he snarled and pushed her to the ground. Her ankle snapped and she whimpered in pain, as he advanced on her.

"I'm hungry tonight Granger and you are going to satisfy that hunger whether you like it or not."

"Petrificus Totalus"

Hermione shrieked in fright, as Draco's body froze up. She looked up to see Ron cast a stunning spell on Malfoy. He quickly ran over to her.

"'Mione, are you alright?"

She shook her head and began to cry. Ron knelt down and held her small shaking body in his arms.

"H-how did you f-find me?"

"You weren't in the common room, so I went out to look for you. I was worried."

"W-worried? I figured you'd be snogging Lavender about now."

"Oh…her? Bloody hell 'Mione, I just asked her out to make you jealous because I was jealous of Viktor. And for another thing, Lavender's not very serious about anything."

"W-what? You mean you like _me_?"

Ron didn't say anything. He stared into Hermione's warm, cinnamon eyes, leaned down and kissed her. Eagerly, Hermione kissed him back. When Ron stopped, Hermione pulled back, breathless, and blinked.

"Does that answer your question?" Ron asked smiling.

Hermione smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. After quite some time, Ron pulled back.

"We need to do something with Malfoy," he said.

"Put the scum in the broom closet," she muttered.

After locking Malfoy in the closet, Ron came back. "You need to have Madam Pomfrey look at you."

"I can't walk…I think my ankle's broken."

Ron picked Hermione up in his arms and started to carry her up the stairs.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Thank you….for everything."


	7. Hospital Wing

**Hospital Wing**

Hermione was lying in bed with her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them. She was remembering the wonderful dream she'd had last night. Ron had rescued her, he'd kissed her and then he'd carried her to the hospital wing. She sighed, wishing it would all come true.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the hospital wing.

Hermione sat up in bed and quickly looked around. She was in the hospital wing and Harry and Ginny were sitting next to her. It wasn't a dream. Ron liked _her_, not Lavender. She giggled and flopped down onto her pillow.

Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"What!"

"You! What was that all about? First, you sit up looking like you've just seen a Dementor and then you fall back and laugh," Ginny said.

"Oh, I'm just happy, that's all."

"That's a change," Harry and Ginny muttered at the same time. Then, they laughed and gave each other a light kiss.

"Ron's on his way," Harry said, "He had to change out of his pyjamas. He sat by you all night, you know. I hope you two aren't still mad at each other. Are you?"

Hermione's smile widened. Harry looked up to see Ron enter the room. Before Hermione could answer Harry's question, Ron walked over and leaned down and kissed Hermione.

Ginny fell out of her chair, "What the bloody heel did you just do?"

"Good morning to you too Ginny. And I just kissed my girlfriend, that's what."

Hermione giggled with glee, "Girlfriend?"

"If that's okay with you 'Mione?"

"Okay! It's splendid!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

"What?" asked Hermione and Ron together.

"Well it's just, "said Ginny, "well, it took you two long enough."

"I could say the same to you!" said Hermione.

They all laughed. "Well, now that that's taken care of, said Ron, "I have news about the git."

"Oh, you mean Malfoy," said Hermione, "and you forgot slimy.

Ron laughed, "yeah, well, it looks like the slimy git's goint to get away with what he did to you last night."

"W-what?" asked Hermione, Ginny, and Harry in disbelief, "What rubbish!"

"Apparently, Snape refuses to believe that Draco did anything serious. He claims Malfoy didn't know what he was doing. Dumbledore took away 200 points from Slytherin for your broken wrist and ankle, which, by the way Madam Pomfrey says is fine and that you can leave. But the points are all that are being done."

"I think the four of us can arrange for more than that," said Harry.

"Yeah!" agreed Ginny.

"You know, they're right. We're not letting that git get away with hurting my 'Mione."

"Okay," agreed Hermione, "we'll plan something tonight, but I recommend we write a letter to Fred and George for help."

"Good idea 'Mione, "said Ron as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's settled then," said Harry. "to the Owlery."


End file.
